


Now A Morning Person

by KaptainKarkat



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Joshua (Half-Life) - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainKarkat/pseuds/KaptainKarkat
Summary: Just a fluffy domestic scene where Benrey doesn't know how to stay awake
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Now A Morning Person

Before “the incident”, Gordon would have never considered himself a morning person.   
No, the birds screaming outside his window, cold leftovers in the fridge, knowing that he’d have to face Joshua’s tearful face as he dropped him off at daycare to go to work, he wasn’t fond of it.  
But since then he’d found a new muse that inspired a love for the sunrise. He rolled over in bed and there it was, the glorious mess that was his partner.  
Benrey, with a massive explosion of hair that spread out over the pillow, stuck to the drool on the side of his face, tangled into the hand that was thrown across his forehead. He’d kicked his blanket half to the floor and his shirt had ridden up to reveal what being absorbed into a PlayStation for days on end did, a skinny tiny frame that fit perfectly against Gordon’s own warm bear-hug belly.  
His face, that was normally smirking or playing dumb, looked relaxed. So soft and dreamy with the mid-early morning sun playing on it. Without his powers, Benrey was almost helpless. Like a cat that couldn’t work its cat magic to do cat things. Gordon most appreciated these moments because he could love Benrey without any “Pogging at my face, Gayman?” ruining the mood.  
He reached out to yank the clump of hair out of the drool that had escaped Benrey’s snoring mouth. It wasn’t very romantic, but it fit the general mold of their life. He gazed at his lover…lovingly, missing the fact that the yellow eyes were now open and looking back at him.  
Benrey rolled over to escape the sun, wrapping his arm around Gordon as he did so.   
“Mnnffgrrrf.” He mumbled into the mattress. Gordon leaned down.  
“Sorry, I don’t think my PHD covers muffle-speak.” He said.  
Benrey turned his head to hiss at him, then continued mumbling to the sheets.   
“Once more please.” Gordon said.  
Benrey sat up, “I said ‘good morning, I want breakfast’.” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
Gordon rolled off the bed and stretched, “Get moving then. You’re on bacon duty.”   
He walked out to the kitchen, opened Joshua’s door, and flicked on the coffee machine, letting it fill the pot. He picked out two mugs, a cat one and another with the PlayStation logo that Benrey had stolen from a convention. He always said that it was his second greatest achievement in this world, only behind getting Joshua to name his hamster “pogchamp”.   
He flicked on the TV to watch the morning news but ended up going back into the bedroom to find Benrey. He had fallen back asleep. Gordon dragged both sleepy boys out to the kitchen bench.  
“Mornin’, champ.” Benrey groaned, messing Joshie’s hair as he walked past.   
“Mornin’, Benny.” Joshua mumbled, prodding the toaster.  
Benrey slung his arms over Gordon’s shoulders, hooking them and climbing onto his back like a koala. Gordon heard him start to snore as he flipped the bacon and cracked a few eggs into the pan while listening to Joshua’s dream.  
He deposited Benrey into a chair at the dining table and sat down next to him. He knew the ex-alien wouldn’t be awake until Joshie was picked up for school. He placed a gentle kiss onto the grey forehead, leaving some bacon residue behind.   
“Are you and Benny going to get married some day?” Joshua asked.  
“Number one, don’t talk with your mouthful.” Gordon answered, “And number two,” He beckoned his son in closer. “I hope so.” He said.   
Joshua smiled. “I’d like that. I think you should. Would that make him my other dad?”   
Gordon surveyed Benrey’s hunched form. “Yup.” He answered. Joshua had called Benrey dad a few times, much to the delight of the man in question. He thought that Benrey would like that too.  
These were their mornings now, and Gordon wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
